


interim

by chuafterdark



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: robin buckley x readerSummary: not how she expected to get interviewed for family videoWarnings: actually no smut but it’s suggestive l m a o
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Reader
Kudos: 25





	interim

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: genuinely i miss writing and having free time, but also learning is hard lol

****Robin’s throat went dry watching you across from her with a sly smirk on your face, leaning against the desk with your eyes trained on her like a predator to its prey, twirling a pen in your hand as if you were really going to write down anything during this interview.

She kept her head down, trying to hide the blush burning her cheeks, trying not to think about the way your eyes traveled down her body, trying not to think about the heat between her legs, or how much nicer you’d look under her with those eyes appreciating a different sight.

“Alright, Miss Buckley, any reason why I should bother hiring you? And Harrington since you seem like a package deal at this point?” You did your best hiding your joy in seeing the girl you’ve been in love with since you sat behind her in biology, wondering if her flushed cheeks meant she felt the same way. “I know I’m just in charge of your interviews while the boss man is out of town, _but why not have some fun with it?”_

Your eyes were still trained on her so fiercely, Robin couldn’t find it in herself to look away even if she wanted to - if she actually secured the job for her and Steve, you’d be their supervisor, in charge of _everything and anything they’d do. _

She knew your eyes would be watching Robin through her shift, undressing her in your mind while she worked with customers, teasing her under Steve’s unknowing smile.

“Well, I um… I-I think I’d be a viable asset to the store - Steve too, we can bring in all the younger people from Hawkins High.” She cursed to herself for stuttering and chewed on her lip, watching as your head fell back with a quiet laugh, acting like that single mistake might’ve just cost her the job. “Look, I swear I’d be a good worker,_ I’m just nervous okay? You make me nervous.”_

And if you thought her cheeks were burning before, they were on fire now.

Especially now that she just revealed how you made her feel.

“Well then, I think that’s all I need for now.” You held back the urge to laugh more, waiting for her to look at you again, smiling as soon as she did so. “Meet me after closing, Robin, you can show me just how good of an asset you really are then.”


End file.
